


[ART] NCH :3

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Marvel Fan Arts [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky's tiny kitten, Cats, Fanart, Gen, Kitten, doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doodle of Bucky's kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] NCH :3

**Author's Note:**

> NCH (C) me  
> art (c) me  
> If Bucky having NCH tickles you, you can use him in your works. All I ask is credit for creating him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky’s cat, Neil Catrick Harris, from my ridiculous fanfiction [AO3 LINK]
> 
> And yes that is a Cap shield as his license tag, and also his collar says:☆ NCH ☆ 
> 
> I messed up on the collar though, bleh.


End file.
